Gorzka wóda, kwaśna mina, Midorima polewać zapomina!
by LadySeara
Summary: Wieczór kawalerski Akashi'ego zamienia się w cyrk na kółkach. Kagami, jedyna trzeźwa osoba, próbuje zapanować nad chaosem. [KagaKuro, AoKise, małe HyuuRiko]


Kagami zastanawiał się, jak skończył w tej sytuacji. Czy to była wina alkoholu, który dzisiaj wieczorem lał się strumieniami tak, jak gdyby nie mieli wydatków i całe zarobione w drużynie pieniądze przeznaczyli na picie? Czy może wina muzyki w lokalu, który wybrał – jak zawsze zresztą – Kise? Wszak muzyka Latino i pop nadawała się do zabawy tylko trochę mniej niż disco polo. A może ktoś dosypał im czegoś do jedzenia? Cokolwiek było przyczyną, fakty były takie, a nie inne; wieczór kawalerski Akashi'ego zamienił się w cyrk na kółkach. Kagami, który jako jedyny był trzeźwy jak noworodek (minusy wylosowania krótkiej słomki i przyjęcia posady kierowcy) wiedział, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Domyślił się tego, kiedy przyszły pan młody zasnął cicho (zmusili go do wypicia dwa razy więcej alkoholu, niż wypili pozostali), a był już pewien, że wieczór skończy się tragedią, kiedy Kuroko zaczął się do niego dobierać w pubie pełnym obcych ludzi.

Ale największą porażką okazał się być Aomine, który wydawał się w ogóle nie przejmować swoim stanem. O ile reszta, kiedy zawarte we krwi procenty nie pozwoliły im dłużej stać na nogach, grzecznie siedziała w loży (i, paradoksalnie, dalej wlewała w siebie drinka za drinkiem, zamiast zjeść coś i zagryźć alkohol), tak były as Too, a obecnie silny skrzydłowy reprezentacji Japonii, uznał, że w klubie robi się stypa. Kagami nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mężczyzna pokroju Aomine, wyniosły i dumny, okaże się być tak _rozrywkową_ osobą. Im więcej wypił, tym więcej się śmiał i tym śmielej poruszał nogami pod stołem (Kagami czuł to, bowiem Aomine wielokrotnie kopnął go, niekoniecznie przez przypadek).

-Dobra, panowie, ostatnia kolejka i zaczynam was odwozić do domu – oznajmił Kagami.

-Kagami-kuuun, ale jeszcze nie ma północy! – zaprotestował Kuroko, nagle otwierając oczy.

-Jest czwarta nad ranem, Tetsu – Kagami delikatnie przeczesał palcami jego jasne włosy. –Na ósmą wszyscy musimy być w Urzędzie Stanu Cywilnego. Akashi bierze ślub, pamiętasz?

-Stoo lat, stooo laaaat – zawył nieprzytomnie Murasakibara.

Kagami skrzywił się. Człowiek o masie byłego zawodnika Yosen nie powinien mieć tak słabej głowy.

-To nie jego urodziny, kretynie – jęknął.

-Nie chcesz, żeby jego małżeństwo było szczęśliwe i trwało długo? Kagamicchi, jesteś okrutny! Prawda, Aominecchi, prawda? – zawodowy model, Kise Ryouta, zaczął szarpać swojego partnera za rękaw koszulki.

-A ty wytrzymałbyś sto lat z babą? Oszalałeś?!

-Sto lat to za maaaało, sto lat to za maaaało! – wtrącił śpiewem Murasakibara.

-Jezu Chryste...

-On już zdezerterował – westchnął Midorima, poprawiając okulary. Uniósł swoje obandażowane palce i zamówił kolejną kolejkę. –Muszę pić, żeby was tolerować.

-Aha, ciebie również miło w końcu spotkać po tylu latach – Kagami zgrabnie odsunął szklankę z drinkiem z zasięgu rąk Kuroko. Jego partner miał zawroty głowy po wypiciu dwóch kieliszków wina, a tymczasem wlał w siebie więcej wódki niż ważył.

-Wiecie co, stypa, stypa – Aomine pokręcił głową, ignorując ich. –Idę pogadać z DJ'em.

-Nie, Aominecchi, lepiej nie. Ostatnio jak gadałeś z DJ'em to cały klub tańczył Gangnam Style. A to już klasyk.

-Ej, co masz do Gangnam Style? – mężczyzna prychnął z pogardą, a potem poruszył rękoma w geście rodem z hitu sprzed kilkunastu lat.

-To wyszło z mody!

-Dobrze, że ty się nikomu nie nudzisz, skarbie – Aomine wyszczerzył wieśniacko zęby, a Kise od razu rozpromienił się w słodkim uśmiechu. Kagami wiedział, że w tym momencie nawet jeśli Aomine zaproponuje taniec nago na stole, Kise z radością się na to zgodzi.

-Dobra, pijcie, pijcie, do dna – ponaglił ich Kagami.

-Chluśniem, bo uśniem!

-Za co pijemy?!

-Za darmo! – zaśmiał się Aomine.

-Za Akashi'ego, kretynie – zganił do Midorima. –Wypijmy za mądrość naszych przyszłych dzieci!

-Ja swoją mądrość zostawiam sobie, Midochin. Ty swoją chcesz oddać? Ale będzie ci potrzebna, jak chcesz być dalej lekarzem!

-Jemu już też nie lejcie – Midorima zabrał drinka Murasakibary i byłby go wypił, gdyby nie to, że Aomine wyjął mu go z ręki i wlał w siebie. –Bawimy się panowie!

-Właśnie! – podchwycił Kise.

Kiedy obaj poszli do DJ'a, Kagami'emu zaświeciła się czerwona lampka. Zerknął na Kuroko, który stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i wpatrywał się przed siebie, chociaż powieki mu opadały, a głowa ciążyła. Przyciągnął go do siebie i złapał za telefon. Już miał dzwonić, kiedy poczuł, jak Midorima dotyka jego ramienia.

-Kagami, jako jedyny jesteś trzeźwy, muszę cię o coś zapytać.

-Jeśli chcesz iść do toalety, to nie, nie pójdę z tobą, musisz iść sam – mruknął.

-Nie, to nie. Myślałeś kiedyś nad sensem życia? Po co się rodzimy, po co gramy w koszykówkę, po co umieramy? Dlaczego los tak często nas doświadcza, każdego inaczej, a jednocześnie tak samo? Czy tanatofobia ma sens? A może powinniśmy oddać się śmierci z radością?

I chociaż ordynator oddziału chirurgii jednego z największych szpitali w Tokio wpatrywał się w niego całkiem przytomnie, Kagami przezornie zabrał mu niedopitego drinka i odsunął na bok. Starał się zachować poważnie i dojrzale, ale walczył z wybuchem histerycznego śmiechu. Dlaczego nie wybrali opcji z taksówką (albo szoferem Akashi'ego?!) tylko zmusili go, by to on się nimi zajął po imprezie?

-Nie, Midorima. Nie myślałem.

-Widzisz, dlatego jesteś infandu…iszfan… infantylny!

-A ty pijany.

-Ale ja jutro wytrzeźwieję!

-A kto z nami nie wypije, tego we dwa kije! – wtrącił Murasakibara.

-Boże, Akashi ma ślub za niecałe cztery godziny! Żaden z was nie wytrzeźwieje do tego czasu…

Kagami umilkł, dokładnie dwie sekundy po tym, jak muzyka w klubie się zmieniła. Zamiast popowego badziewia, które codziennie nadawało radio, nagle z głośników popłynęły dźwięki żwawego tanga. Światła zamigotały, a pośrodku parkietu nagle zrobiło się dużo wolnej przestrzeni. Z daleka zauważył, jak na sam środek wychodzi Aomine z Kise. Ku jego przerażeniu (nic w wykonaniu tej pary nie było go w stanie już zaskoczyć), koszykarz trzymał w ustach czerwoną różę.

-Jezu Chryste!

-Nie słyszałeś, on jest maruderem!

-Zamknij się, Midorima. Co oni wymyślili?

-Panowie proszą panów! Panie proszą panie! Tylko dzisiaj, tylko teraz, takie wyjątkowe tango! – zawołał Kise po czym, jak w indyjskim filmie, odrzucił mikrofon, a ludzie zaczęli tańczyć.

-Czy on… czy oni właśnie.…

-Aomine-kun jest urodzonym tancerzem, Kagami-kun. Co prawda, by talent dał o sobie znać, musi mieć we krwi kilka promili alkoholu, ale gra warta jest świeczki. Chyba będę wymiotować.

Dopiero po chwili Kagami uświadomił sobie, co powiedział jego partner. Poderwał się i wraz z nim poszedł szybkim krokiem do łazienki. Korzystając z okazji, Midorima zamówił kolejne drinki, a Murasakibara zaczął budzić Akashi'ego, chcąc poprosić go do tanga. Kiedy przyszły pan młody w końcu otworzył oczy, niemal natychmiast usiadł wyprostowany. Bez żadnego słowa czy gestu przywitania, spojrzał na zegarek, a potem na niedobitków w klubie.

-Akachin, wiesz, który mamy rok, prawda? – upewnił się troskliwie Murasakibara.

-Tak. Dlaczego Daiki i Ryouta tańczą tango? Skąd Daiki wziął to różowe boa?

-Pasuje do niego – prychnął Midorima.

-Gdzie Tetsuya i Taiga?

-W toalecie. Kurochin rzyg…

-Niedobrze mu się zrobiło, nic poważnego – Midorima pod stołem kopnął Murasakibarę, a ten wykrzywił się jak dziecko. –Akashi, chcesz piwo czy drinka?

-Piwo. Pokazywałem wam już zdjęcie mojej miłości?

-Dzisiaj tylko dwadzieścia razy, nim zasnąłeś, Akachin! Poza tym, znamy Neechin osobiście!

-Cudowna, prawda? – Akashi rozmarzył się, a Midorima wzdrygnął z obrzydzeniem. Zakochany Akashi to ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciał kiedykolwiek zobaczyć.

W międzyczasie parkiet został całkiem zdominowany przez Aomine i Kise. Przechodzili od figury do figury, patrząc sobie w oczy i rozpalając swoim tańcem ludzi dookoła, tak jak kiedyś rozpalali swoją grą trybuny, pełne fanów koszykówki. Chemię między nimi nie tylko dało się wyczuć, była wręcz namacalna i widoczna. Każdy, kto śledził na bieżące portale plotkarskie wiedział, że ci dwaj od dawna podejrzewani są o romans. Ten taniec tylko to potwierdzał. A kiedy zbliżyli się do loży, Midorima przyłożył dłoń do czoła.

-Idźcie sprawdzić, czy nie ma was gdzie indziej – poprosił.

-Przyszliśmy się napić – oznajmił zdyszany Aomine, siadając i wciągając zarumienionego Kise na swoje kolana. Owinął mu szyję swoim boa, a różę rzucił Akashi'emu. –Gdzie Tetsu i Bakagami?

-Rzygają.

-Razem?

-Romantycznie! – Kise aż klasnął w dłonie.

-Gorzka wóda, kwaśna mina, Midorima polewać zapomina!

Kagami, który wraz z Kuroko wracał z toalety, akurat usłyszał ostatnie zdanie. Jęknął z rozpaczą; zostawić ich na kilka minut samych!

-O, Taiga! – Akashi spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. –Pokazywałem ci zdjęcie mojej miłości?

-Tak – Kagami wolał nie rozpoczynać rozmowy o narzeczonej, a już wkrótce żonie Akashi'ego. Zazwyczaj kończyła się tym, że były kapitan Rakuzan wyciągał telefon i pokazywał im prezentację w Power Poincie, opisującą jego wybrankę. –Słuchajcie, do ślubu zostały trzy godziny. Musimy wracać do normalności. Zadzwoniłem po kogoś, kto pomoże mi odwieźć was do domu. Dacie radę wstać?

-Kiedy ranneeee wstają zooorzeee – zawył tęsknie Murasakibara, a pozostali tylko westchnęli ciężko.

* * *

><p>Kagami miał nadzieję, że nocne powietrze pomoże jego kolegom trochę wytrzeźwieć. Ustawił ich w rzędzie pod ścianą (przezornie, między Aomine a Kise postawił Midorimę, który sprawiał, że libido Aomine gwałtownie spadało). Nerwowo zerkał na zegarek, chodząc tam i z powrotem, by się rozgrzać, bowiem swoją kurtkę oddał Kuroko.<p>

-Ej, chłopaki, pokazywałem wam zdjęcie mojej miłości?

-Tak, Akachin.

-Tetsu, nie śpij – mruknął Kagami, podchodząc do swojego partnera i lekko nim potrząsając.

-Zimno mi, T-taiga – wymamrotał.

-Zaraz zabiorę cię do domu – obiecał, wiedząc, że musi wykorzystać całą swoją wiedzę, by Kuroko za dwie i pół godziny był przytomny na ślubie. –O, jest.

Widząc znajome auto, poczuł ulgę. Na nikim nie mógł tak polegać, jak na byłym kapitanie Seirin, a obecnie prywatnym trenerem w sali Aidów. Hyuuga zaparkował tuż przed nimi i Kagami poczuł wdzięczność, wiedząc, że ekskapitan wziął mały busik, którym woził uczniów ze szkółki. To ułatwi sprawę.

-Kagami, miałeś szczęście, że Riko jest z małym u Kagetory – mruknął, chuchając w swoje dłonie i patrząc na pogrom, jaki alkohol zasiał wśród byłych członków pokolenia cudów. –Inaczej urwałaby ci głowę przy samej dupie.

-Całkiem zapomniałem – jęknął Kagami, drapiąc się w kark. –Jak mały?

-Tora? Przysięgam, że ma jej charakter – przyznał z dumą Hyuuga, a na samą myśl o żonie i synu, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech . –Jej charakter, ale reszta moja – z dumą postukał się w pierś. –Dobra, to gdzie i kogo mam podrzucić?

Dosyć szybko podzielili pijanych imprezowiczów, a ci nie mieli nawet siły protestować. Kagami zabrał ze sobą Midorimę, który mieszkał niedaleko niego i Kuroko, podczas gdy Hyuuga zapakował do busika pozostałych. Kagami na szybko nabazgrał na kartce adres domu Aomine i Kise, a także adres hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Murasakibara i Akashi. Wsiadając do auta dosłyszał tylko, jak Akashi pyta Hyuugę, czy widział miłość jego życia.

Słysząc niepewne „nie" z ust kapitana i widząc zachwycony uśmiech Akashi'ego (który, jak zawsze, nie wróżył niczego dobrego), Kagami wiedział, że droga do hotelu będzie dla Hyuugi strasznie długa.


End file.
